


What's to Come

by aabb_ccdd



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Babies, Beta Pepper Potts, Beta Tony Stark, Big Dicks, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gay Sex, I would love to be in a super solider sandwich, M/M, Minimal May Parker, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Steve Rogers, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is still Spider-Man, Peter's POV, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Risky Pregnancy, Scared Peter Parker, Super Soldier Serum, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Unplanned Pregnancy, and steve can call me baby any day, babies are a coming, but only one in this story, but stops cause he is preggers, flexible, literally Bucky is my spirit animal, so many cute babies, super strength
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aabb_ccdd/pseuds/aabb_ccdd
Summary: Peter is finally at a place in his life where everything seems to be going according to plan. He has two amazing Alphas that he has been mated to for three years, he's a full-fledged Avenger, May and Happy finally got married, Tony, Pepper, and Morgan are moving back to the city for Morgan's schooling, and Peter graduated from MIT with a biochemistry major. All in all, Peter is at the most stable point in his life and isn't ready to give it up.Of course, when has Peter's luck ever turned out good for him?Alpha, Beta, Omega genders and Mpreg in this story.....
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	1. The results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter really just wants to complete his first-ever solo mission.

Peter Parker was known to sometimes, _sometimes_ , be a little anxious. Especially about things that he has no need to be anxious about. Things like this.

Peter stares at the small white stick as he sits on the edge of the bath. The small hotel bathroom feeling even tinier than it really is as Peter waits the few minutes it takes for the test to finish. 

The thing is, Peter isn't going to be really upset whatever way this ends up. He hasn't been actively trying to become pregnant, but he also hasn't been actively trying to _not_ become pregnant. Peter wants kids, Peter wants a lot of kids, like, at least three or four. Peter grew up with a small family, just him and his aunt and uncle until it was just him and his aunt. When Peter met all the avengers and somehow became part of that family, Peter knew he could never go back. He knew for sure he would have multiple children, so they too could enjoy all the love that comes with having such a large family. And, Peter knows both of his mates want kids and a lot of them too. 

Steve always talks about how much he loved growing up with Bucky, his brother in everything in blood, and how he hated being an only child his whole life. He wants five kids, all girls - because for some reason Steve is a masochist - and nothing less, except he knows that he can't actually control the gender of the kids, so he always makes sure to ensure Peter knows he would love any child they ever have.

Bucky did grow up with siblings, two little ones, and little Stevie - as he always says -, and he loves talking about all of them. Bucky wants three kids, two boys and a little girl. He always talks about his little princess and his two little princes and it makes Peter's heart rip open with love and affection as he looks at the soft look in Bucky's eyes. 

Peter finds it hard to believe that his two soft Alphas are actually super-solider hotshots. 

Which brings it back to why Peter isn't really freaking out. But also is. 

It is no secret to anyone on the Avengers that Peter went off birth control and suppressants. He actually announced it in front of everyone when he told Bruce he wasn't going to need his prescription refills, and it was no secret that Peter and Steve and Bucky had a lot of sex. They _were_ caught a lot of times.

It's just, Peter went to the doctor, they told him if he wanted to get pregnant he was going to need to take some hormone supplements and maybe do invitro, a side effect of the whole spider-bite and Peter was fine with that when the time came that the three of them became serious about having children Peter would have done anything to get pregnant. 

That's why this is freaking him out. 

Five months ago a doctor was telling Peter it would take months of hormones and even that might not have been enough to get him pregnant, and now here he is, possibly pregnant and had taken nothing to help. 

That wasn't even the biggest problem. This was the first time in Peter's life where he had everything together. Steve and Bucky and him had been mated for just over three years, he was finally doing solo missions - which is what he was currently doing -, Tony - his sort of Dad -, Pepper - his sort of Mom -, and Morgan - his sort of little sister -, were all moving back into the tower so Morgan, who just turned 11 and was getting ready to go to some fancy middle school in the city, could be closer to school and her friends, Peter finally graduated college with his biochem major and plans to begin working alongside Tony at Stark Industries, and Happy and May finally got married this summer which was amazing and beautiful.

Overall, Peter was happy for once with how he was balancing his life. He really was happy.

That is why this was so frustrating. Peter just wanted one thing in his life to go to plan. 

The watch he was wearing let out a small beep, letting Peter know that the five minutes were over and that his test should be ready to look at. Peter takes in a single deep breath and grabs the test off of the counter, _just leap into it, don't be a pussy about it,_ Peter chants to himself as he finally gets a good look at the test.

Peter stares it for a solid thirty seconds before he allows himself to properly freak out. Because of course there is a little plus on the stupid stick that indicates _yes peter, you are pregnant._ Peter is quick to wrap the stick in toilet paper and shove it at the bottom of the trash can, there is no one else around that would be using the small hotel bathroom, but it makes Peter feel better that the test is out of his sight. 

Peter leaves the bathroom and paces around his room and his mind runs over every possible scenario. There are so many things that could go wrong, Peter knows how dangerous his life is, even right now he is hardcore undercover watching some less than stellar people and trying to bust them as followers of Hydra, which won't go away and it bothers Peter that they are still around and taunting his mates, and Peter isn't sure how much longer he is going to be here, less than a month is what he is hoping, but he has no contact with his mates since they too have their own assignments right now. 

The first trimester is extremely hard on male omegas since sadly a lot of miscarriages happen, and with Peter's messed up genes and hormones, the likelihood of something like that happens is extremely high. Plus being in a high-stress environment is not going to do Peter any good. 

Peter wants to ignore it, continue on with the mission like nothing is wrong, but the fact that Peter has been sick for multiple weeks and feeling tired for what feels like forever indicates that Peter is a lot farther along than the six-to-eight-week mark. Which makes this that much more real for Peter, and Peter would never do anything to harm the little baby growing inside of him, he would never and he knows that Steve and Bucky would never let him. Peter knows the whole his body his choice, but Peter would never be able to hurt the little baby Steve or little baby Bucky he has in him. 

The only thing that would make sense is to bail out of the mission and send someone else in in his place, but even so, his next check-in isn't for a week, then he has to wait for someone to come take over and for him to explain all that is going on. Give all his Intel over to someone else. It would be two weeks before he could get back home, and even then his mates are also gone, and Peter really just needs Bucky and Steve right now to help him through this. 

Peter makes the quick decision to wait until his next check in, but that doesn't mean he has to wait to check up on this baby. Peter pulls out his phone and begins to look for the nearest clinic. Peter can claim that this is just another way for him to blend in, pretend he is just another random Omega knocked up and left behind who ended up pregnant. 

It isn't really a stretch, and plus _being_ pregnant is definitely a plus. Keeping his cover for the next week to two weeks seems slightly easier now that he has a legitimate and semi-truthful cover. 

Peter gets the address of the closest clinic and leaves his hotel room. Peter allows himself a small smile as he walks the short distance to the clinic, because _yes, peter, you are pregnant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I have really wanted to do for a long time. There are simply not enough fanfictions about Peter with Steve and/or Bucky. Plus, Mpreg is so cute to me, and Peter Parker being pregnant seems even cuter. So, this is kind of a feeler chapter, to see how people like it. It will probably have pretty infrequent updates, so don't get your hopes up too high for updates coming to you quick.


	2. The Appointment

Peter is surprised that the small clinic is as busy as it is. Peter doesn't mind the wait, his intel shows that the next big meeting won't be going down until tomorrow night, so it was going to be an easy day of researching and eating greasy food from the small diners that little the town he is in. The cute little rural town in Ohio is the perfect place for a terrorist group to come together and do their bad terrorist group things. The small town also making it harder for Peter to blend in since everyone knows everyone and all that, Peter almost misses the hustle and bustle of New York. This town is a far cry from his normal routes in Queens. 

But, saying all of this, Peter assumes that being pregnant or getting pregnant is the only form of entertainment in this town, which is why Peter is waiting behind four others who also are here getting their checkups and two others have already walked in between him. Not that he minds, he is a lot calmer than he used to be and doesn't need to be entertained at all times anymore. Turning 23 seemed to calm Peter down like 10 notches and make him realize that he is now an _adult_ doing _adult things._ It was a pretty big discovery for him. So, Peter lets his mind go and thinks about his life. 

Steve and Bucky come to the forefront of Peter's mind. They were supportive of Peter and him being Spider-man and working with the Avengers, but they were not happy to be learning that he would be going on his first solo mission the same time that the both of them and Nat were being called into work someone else in the world. They were always there as backup if he needed them, but now not only was he completely alone, but they too were off somewhere else and couldn't help him if it came down to it. 

Peter loves their overprotective nature at times, but sometimes when it came to working, it irritated Peter. Peter knows he is younger, being 23 when both of his mates were 31 and have been working with the avengers on avenger level things for years, but sometimes they forget that _yeah,_ Peter is 23, but he has been Spider-man for _nine years._ So a long time too. 

It took Peter a week to convince both of them that he was fine going on this mission and that they needed to go on their mission too. A lot of the convincing happened between and the sheets, and, honestly, eventually, Peter just had to draw the line and tell them he was going and they were going and that was the end of it. They weren't happy, but Peter has perfected the art of puppy-dog eyes and maybe the use of his mouth and his hands and the rest of his body on his two older mates and... let's just say they weren't upset for too long. 

Then Peter left and they were set to leave two days later and now here he is a month later and pregnant. So, yeah.

"Mr. Barnes?" Peter looks up as he hears the name he is using for his cover. His full name is Roger Barnes, which yeah, Nat and Clint gave Peter looks for, but Peter thought it was cute and no one knows who he is to Steve and Bucky so, it's okay. 

Peter gets up and follows the petite Nurse, her name tag reading Rose. 

"I'm Rose, we all go by our first names here to make it easier for all of you nervous expectee's. I am going to do your preliminary exam and then Doctor Ashley will be coming in and doing a blood test and then an ultrasound. That sounds alright, Honey?" I nod nervously as I continue to follow her down the hallways to the exam room, slightly confused about how big the building seems when it looks so small outside. 

They stop at the last room down a hallway and enter the room, it is a lot smaller than any exam room he has ever been in, but with the two of them in there it doesn't seem crowded. 

"Okay, now I am going to take your blood pressure, asks some questions. It is pretty simple. You ready?" Peter nods again, not having found his voice with the sudden nervous energy running through his body.

"Alrighty, is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes," Peter mumbles as he wrings his hands together. Rose beams at Peter before checking a lot of boxes off of the sheet of paper. 

"Well, congratulations, honey, there is a lot of stuff on here that you probably don't know then since this is your first time, so that makes this easier on you. Alright, so, do you know how far along you are? Any symptoms, morning sickness, tiredness, back pains, stomach pains, hip pains? Anything else that we might need to know?" Rose continues to rattle off, seeming to just want to get all of the questions out.

"I'm not sure how far along, but I have had morning sickness for like four or five weeks now, I have been more tired than usual, but not much. I don't have any pains as you said, but um, I guess I have been hungrier than usual, and I usually eat a lot normally, so I guess I didn't even really notice when I started doing that." Rose nods and checks off some more items on the list before turning and grabbing the blood pressure cuff and the thingy doctors use to listen to someone's heartbeat. 

Rose hums to herself as she does both of the tests quickly, instructing Peter to breathe when she needs him to before putting it all away and smiling again. Peter notes that she seems to do that a lot.

"Alright honey, all seems good here. I am going to get the doctor for you so she can do the blood test and the ultrasound while we wait for blood tests to come back. I will be back in just a few minutes." Rose pats Peter's knee as she hurries out of the room and closes the door behind her.

Peter takes a second to look around the room before his eyes settle on the pamphlets sitting on the counter next to him. Peter picks one up that is titles _First Time Parents? No Problem!_ and flips through it and reading through some of the information as he waits for Rose and the Doctor to come back. 

The pamphlet is actually really interesting to Peter and he gets engrossed in the reading and it only feels like a few seconds before Rose and the Doctor come through the door. Peter puts the pamphlet back quickly, almost as if he was caught with something, not his, but Rose only smiles at him and lets the doctor in the room. 

"It's okay honey, I am going to send you home with a whole load of readings." Peter smiles at Rose and nods, the flush on his cheeks going down a little. 

Doctor Ashley smiles at Peter, also a nice and calm presence much like Rose, and Peter can't help but think that everyone in this town is too nice to make up for the fact that there are terrorists right next door to them.

"Well, Mr. Barnes, it is wonderful to see you today. It seems like this is going to be your first ultrasound, and I am guessing from your symptoms that you are going to be around 8 to 12 weeks along. You are not showing yet, but that isn't a problem if you are closer to the 8-week mark." Doctor Ashley informs as she snaps her gloves on and quickly draws the blood from Peter's left elbow. He isn't worried about them finding his wonky genes, they are only looking at like the hormone and such to make sure everything is in order. 

Peter begins to feel nervous again as she begins to unroll the ultrasound machine and Peter starts rambling to let the nervous energy out. 

"I know I am at least eight weeks because I started feeling the symptoms like a week before I came here and I have been here for four, almost five weeks and I know it takes a little while for the symptoms to show, so you know more about it than I do. I didn't even know that I could get pregnant I mean, my doctor told me my hormone levels were like, nonexistent and it would be seriously a lot of work to get to a point where I could have a baby, so it was, it was a shock when I took the test." Peter takes a deep breath as he looks up to see that both Rose and Doctor Ashley are giving him knowing looks. 

"I know how scary this can be, especially when you are alone. But, just by looking at you, I can tell that you are going to be a great parent. As soon as you found out you went to the doctors and are getting it checked out, and you are willing to read things that are going to help you. You are going to do just fine." Peter feels himself relax a little as he takes in what she is saying. 

He wants to correct her and say he didn't immediately come in since he seriously considered finishing his mission first before getting checked out by a doctor, but it does make him feel better as a person and as an omega knowing that he did something right. 

"Okay, I'm ready." Doctor Ashley smiles as she pours the cool jelly on his stomach and rubs it in with the wand. Peter looks at the screen, but it honestly does not look like much to him, so he waits for the doctor to finish moving the wand before he tries looking again. 

The doctor freezes the screen and smiles as she zooms in a little bit here and there before pulling the wand away.

"Well, you are pregnant, and by the development of the fetus I would say you are about 11 weeks, so just at the end of your first trimester, which means it is a little unusual that you are not showing and the baby is small for its progression. Happily, this means that the morning sickness should start to go away and sadly, a bunch more symptoms are going to start popping up. I want to get you set up on some prenatal medication and when we get the readings back from your blood we can see if you need some extra hormone supplements to help your pregnancy. I will print a copy of this ultrasound for you and pick it up and bring it back with your blood test and then we will get your prescription filled for you." The doctor smiles as she hands Peter a wipe to wipe off his stomach as she gets up and leaves, leaving only Rose and Peter in the room. 

"Should I be worried, about the weight and size of the baby," Peter asks after a few seconds of silence. Rose smiles before shaking her head. 

"The fetus is small, but you are somewhat petite yourself, and once we get you onto the prenatal your fetus should grow like crazy. The second trimester is really when the fetus grows, so you should start noticing a change pretty rapidly." Rose explains calmly as she begins to pack some of the pamphlets into a small baggie. 

The door opens a second later and the doctor walks back in with a few pill bottles and a few more sheets of paper. Peter is excited to see the picture as he still really didn't see anything on the screen, but Peter isn't a doctor of any kind, so he doesn't fault himself for not being able to see anything. 

"Alright, so your blood does show that you have a low amount of Relaxin in your body, which prevents premature labor, which right now is not a concern, but around 30 weeks is when this could become a problem. We also see a low amount of estrogen which helps the growth of the fetus which might be a reason why the fetus is smaller than normal. I got prescriptions that last a month for both of these and the regular prenatal pills are given to most omega males." She drops the pill bottles into the bag that Rose is holding. 

"This paper is the results from the blood test and this paper has the notes from the exam that Rose gave you, and this," Doctor Ashley pulls a small square picture from the pile and hands it to Peter. "Is a picture of your baby. These are the legs and the arms, the head, and the body. We can't tell gender right now, but maybe in a few weeks we will be able to see." Peter looks over the picture and starts to see some of the images she is pointing at and Peter can feel himself falling in love just a little bit as he looks at the baby, _his baby._

"Thank you, I will take all of the pills and anything else you tell me to do," Peter replies a little breathless as he stares at the black and white image. Doctor Ashley and Rose smiled at each other before helping Peter out of the chair. 

"Just take the medicine, and wherever home is to make sure you direct them here to get your info and prescription. The best thing you can do is keep your baby safe and keep you safe. You need to help your baby grow so if you feel hungry, eat, don't worry about watching calories or anything else. Just do what feels right for your body because you are the only one who knows what you are feeling." Peter nods at all of the information, gripping the ultrasound tightly in his left hand. 

"Have a nice day Mr. Barnes, and make sure if you have any questions to call us here and we will answer them for you. The first checkup for first-time parents is free, so you can go whenever you are ready." Doctor Ashley slips out of the room and Rose hands Peter the baggie filled with his things. 

"Have a nice rest of your day, honey. Hopefully, I'll hear from you again." Rose waves as she too walks off, leaving Peter by himself. Peter lets out a deep breath before heading out the front door of the building. Peter smiles as he looks down at his flat stomach, the first thing he needs to do, is find something to eat and take his medicine. Then, Peter is going to find out how he is getting the hell out of here and home


	3. Going Home

Its been a full week since the doctor's appointment and Peter is finally able to make contact with someone from SHIELD to get him out of Ohio. Peter has been doing nothing but eating and obsessing on the internet about all thing baby. The internet says that his baby should be the size of a plum, but since the baby is a little small, Peter would have to say it is a little smaller than a plum. Which, a plum, Peter thought that was pretty cute and has been calling the baby Plum since he read it.

The meeting with the SHIELD agent was at noon at some cafe outside of town, so Peter had to get up a little bit earlier to get ready and get his Intel as together as he could so he could get the new agent caught up quickly when they got here. Honestly, Peter was surprised when he got the email telling him to meet at noon, in code of course, since he thought it would be like at midnight in the movies, but Peter could only dream about his fake secret agent life.

Peter was happy to see that he was starting to show, there was the tiniest swell of his lower body, which Peter is quite sure no one else would notice besides maybe his mates, but the slight swelling and the slowly disappearing abs only made the whole experience that much more real, and it made Peter think about how his mates still don't know. 

Peter had fallen in love with his Plum baby and he knew they would love the little Plum too, but Peter still feared their reactions. Even being in there early thirty's neither one of them seemed seriously ready to start a family. Tony and Clint are the only two in their group with kids, and Clint was in his mid-thirties when he had his first child and Tony was in his early forties when he had Morgan. So, it's not like they needed to rush, but, Peter knows that maybe they might not be ready. 

Either way, the baby was coming and there was nothing Peter or anyone else could do about it. 

Peter looked around his room and made sure everything was clean and tidy and packed away. Peter was being hopeful that he could get out of Ohio soon, but he knew logically he would be here for another 24 hours at least, but still, everything had been packed away and the information stored on a SHIELD secured laptop ready for the next person to look it over and complete the mission. 

It was already 11 by the time Peter left the hotel and called for a taxi at the front desk, it would take just under half an hour to reach the next town and he would get dropped off two blocks away from the cafe and walk on food to make sure he wasn't being tailed by anyone. All for what Peter knew, his cover hadn't been blown at all, which when Peter thought about was _pretty freaking awesome_ for his first solo mission, so the next agent should have no problem slipping in his place. 

The taxi is uneventful as he stares out the window, tapping his foot and rubbing a hand across his stomach. Peter was on scent suppressant, so the taxi driver had no idea he was an omega or that he was pregnant, to him he smelt like an ordinary beta, so the man paid no attention to him and only show a slight level of distaste for having to drive out of town. He only seemed slightly happier by the large tip Peter decided to give the man for his trouble. 

It was just nearing noon when Peter slipped into a vacant booth in the back of the cafe that had a clear view of the whole shop, Peter ordered a hot chocolate as he waited until the agent showed up. Another thing Peter missed desperately, was coffee, and caffeine in general. No longer could Peter survive on coffee and energy drinks like he used to, so now Peter drank a lot of hot chocolate and sweet milk, which Peter would have turned his nose up at before, but now it was the perfect warm drink to cause Peter to feel cozy and soft and safe. 

Peter was already halfway through his hot chocolate when someone slid into the seat directly across from him. Peter looked up and was surprised to see Maria Hill sitting across from him. Peter assumed it would be some low-level person to come get his summary of the past two weeks, not Maria Hill. But, then again, this is a Hydra cell he was spying on. 

"Hey! Nice to see you again Cuz. Wasn't expecting you, thought I was meeting with Charlie" Peter chirped happily, making up a cover story on the spot since he actually knew Maria and was willing to pretend to be related to her. 

"Yeah, well, something came up, so he sent me instead. Dad wants you to come back home, said you have been gone for too long and you need to come back for a visit. I was sent to watch over your cat since Charlie couldn't." Peter frowns as he looks at Maria. He knows what he is saying, but he doesn't understand why he is being pulled, sure, Peter was going to be asked to be pulled out, but he didn't think he did anything for them to want to pull him out. 

Maria must see the confusion on his face because she taps her chest, right where Peter knows he has he ultrasound safely tucked away in his jacket. Peter huffs and rolls his eyes. He should have known that someone out there had been watching him, it was his first solo, after all, so they must have been preparing themselves this past week to do the whole switcheroo. 

"Okay, Cuz, but I got to get some stuff from home before I can just run home. Plus, I need to get a plane ride, I ain't driving all the way home." Peter snarks as he slurps down the rest of the thick chocolatey drink and setting the cup down on the table. Maria watches with a hint of distaste on her face before schooling her features and holding her hand out.

"Don't worry about it, I already sent Dad ahead to your house to get your stuff ready, and we already bought you a ticket. You are leaving now. Hand me the bag, I'll carry it." Peter blinks in shock for a second before grabbing the bag in the booth seat next to him and handing it over. 

"Thank you," Peter says quietly, genuinely as she takes the bag from him. Maria pauses a second as she looks down at the Omega, as a beta, the boy doesn't cause her to get the protective instincts she knows any alpha in her position would, but the intense look of _thankfulness_ in the omegas eyes makes her pause and force herself to get back in character.

"Course, what else is family for." Peter smiles as he stands up too, his baggy sweatshirt hiding any evidence he is actually pregnant as Maria looks down briefly for herself. She frowns for a second before she is all business again and leads the way out of the cafe. They aren't as careful as they are now, knowing they weren't followed and Peter knows no one was watching them inside since he didn't feel his spider-sense go off at all, and Peter is just ready to get the hell out of there and get home that he doesn't worry too much about protocol. 

"Well, thank you guys for pulling me. I was just wondering if you know if Steve and Bucky are back yet, and if anyone has told them about, you know?" Peter asks once they have made it a clear distance away from the cafe. Maria smiles, secretly he has been waiting for that question since she let it known that they were aware of Peter's _situation._

"Steve and Bucky's mission has finished and they are just doing some cleanup and last minute things. I would say they would be back about twelve hours after you do. And no, no one has explained or told them about your condition. They don't know that we are pulling you from the mission either." Maria smirks at Peter when she sees him roll his eyes. Peter knows that as soon as his mates see him home they are both going to hound him with questions about why he was back already. The others will worry too when Peter arrives back early, and he hopes that he can keep the pregnancy a secret until he is able to build the courage to tell his mates.

"Okay, well, thanks again," Peter speaks up when he sees the quinjet hovering over a big field. "Hopefully, I will see you soon?" Maria only smirks before backing away and heading back the direction that they both came. Peter rolls his eyes, again, at her before turning around and walking up into the quinjet and getting into his seat. He doesn't both to say anything to the pilot since he doesn't know him, he just gives him a nod to show that he is ready to go as he buckles into a seat. 

Peter spies his bag sitting across from him and reaches into pocket on the inside of his sweatshirt and looks at the worn ultrasound picture. Peter can't imagine how many hours he has spent looking at the picture in the last week, but he knows its a lot. His little Plum is so small and fragile, and Peter knows he would do anything for the Plum. So, Peter decides then and there, that spider-man can be on hold, for as long as he needs to be. The only thing that matters to him right now, is the precious little plum in his stomach. 


	4. boopie

Peter is glad that the ride in the quinjet is short, the thing moves so fast that it takes a little under an hour before he is being dropped off at the tower. The launch and landing pad is empty as Peter stumbles out of the quinjet with just his one duffle bag, but he wasn't expecting a big reunion, after all, he isn't even supposed to be back yet.

Peter is able to make it to the common floor before he is greeted by his first person. Morgan is seated at the table and is doing some sort of arts and crafts involving a lot of glitter and feathers. Morgan looks up when she hears him and squeals when she realizes who it is. 

"Petey!" She yells as she jumps up from her spot on the floor and dashes over to where Peter is, Peter is able to drop his bag in time to catch Morgan and spin her around once before putting her back down. "Morgan!" Peter cheers right back. "I missed you soooooooooooooo much," Peter whines as he drops down on the nearest couch, Morgan giggled as she follows him and sits down next to him. Peter smiles at the little girl he considers his sister - from another mister - before huffing at his sweatshirt which is now covered in pink glitter.

"Now, look at what you did to my manly sweatshirt Morgan. It's all girly now." Peter whines again as Morgan giggles and cuddles into his side, probably getting more glitter on him and now on the nice leather couches.

"Morgan? Who are you talking to?" Peter hears call out from one of the hallways. Peter turns around right as Tony and Pepper come around the corner to see the two sitting together on the couch. Pepper grins but Tony narrows his eyes a little as they come more in the room. 

"Peter? I had no idea you were on your way back. We would have met you upstairs." Pepper seems flustered by the lack of knowledge she had on Peter's arrival but Peter waves her concern off.

"It's fine Pepper. I didn't know I would be back today until like an hour and a half ago." Peter reassures her. "Plus, you know how Fury can be, all cryptic and whatnot," Peter adds on when the husband and wife duo still seem to not totally believe Peter's words.

"Okay," Tony says, drawing out the ay sound as he walked over and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter relaxed into the hug, not worried about Tony noticing the few extra pounds Peter has put on. Peter is then pulled into a hug by Pepper. 

"Why did they pull you out, kid? Did you get busted?" Tony pries as Pepper pulls a growing Morgan out of the room to clean her up a little from all the glitter and glue and various feathers sticking to her. Peter rolls his eyes but smirks at Tony, Peter knows that Tony has to know everything that goes on with him, and the whole team, to be honest. Tony not knowing why Peter is back home is probably frustrating for the man. 

"It is nothing to be worried about Tony, I promise. They just pulled me out and put Maria Hill in. Apparently something big was brewing and they wanted someone more experienced on it. Maybe hurt my feeling a little bit, but I know better now to not argue with them and to not take something on that could potentially be out of my skillset. I have evolved from my teenage self." Peter smoothly lies as he smirks sarcastically at Peter. Tony narrows his eyes, knowing something is still up but not quite sure what it is.

"Okay, Kid, whatever you say." Tony huffs. Peter laughs a little and he stands up from the couch. He gives Tony another hug before excusing himself back to his floor to put away his stuff and to take a shower and relax a little in his own bed. Tony huffs and puffs a little but eventually lets Peter leave, he himself going into the same direction that his wife and daughter ambled off in only a few minutes prior. 

Peter doesn't run into anyone else on his way to his shared floor with his mate. Peter lets out a small moan of content when he is instantly hit with the smell of _peterbuckysteve_ in the air. The scent doing something to his basic omega genes as he lets out a small keen and basically runs to his room and face plant into the pillows at the head of their overly large bed. Peter nuzzles the pillow for a few minutes before he peels himself off of the bed so he could shower and change into something of his mates'. It has been too long since he has seen them and knowing that they are so close yet so far away makings him ache for the both of them.

Peter only takes a few minutes in the shower, getting out and slipping on a pair of Bucky's boxer briefs - which now fit him around the waist - and soft sweatshirt that Peter stole from Steve's part of the closet. Curled up in his mates' clothes Peter lets himself drift off into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Peter wakes up to the sound of FRIDAY beeping, which means she has been trying to get the omega's attention for a few minutes now and has resorted to making noises until he wakes up. Sadly, this is a common occurrence for Peter.

"Peter, Boss would like me to inform you that Steve and Bucky will be arriving in two minutes," Friday informs. Peter frowns as he looks over at the clock, only to see that it is well after eight o'clock at night. Peter must have been more tired than he originally thought, sleeping for seven hours was not what he had planned.

Peter hurries to get out of the room and lets FRIDAY bring him up to the landing pad. He isn't going to make it in time to see them land, but Peter is sure he can catch them right as they come inside. Peter bounces a little as he waits in the elevator on the smooth ride up. FRIDAY does move faster than a normal elevator, but it still takes a solid minute for Peter to reach the very top of the tower where his two mates are now waiting for him. 

The doors ding open as Peter rushes out of them and to the glass doors that lead to the landing pad. Peter can already see that the quinjet has landed and there is a small crowd of people huddled together about halfway from the door and the jet. Peter smiles as he makes out the figures of his mates and hurries outside, only s notch behind running to the group. 

Steve is the first to look up when he hears someone coming towards them. He is a little on guard since he isn't sure who else would come up and greet them this late. A smile slowly slides on his face and he sees the familiar shape of his omega coming towards him. He doesn't have the mind to think about why he _is_ home, but that he just is and he is within arms reach. Steve walks around Tony and Sam and opens his arms to catch the omega that just threw himself at him. 

Peter giggles as Steve catches him and wraps his strong arms around Peter, pulling him as close as he can get. Peter wraps his legs around his mate's waist and makes his lips against Steve's. It is definitely not the nicest kiss that the two of them have ever had, too much teeth and pressure, but just the joy of being together after a month of being apart. 

Steve laughs as he pulls away from the omega and is already handing him over to Bucky, who has materialized next to him something during their kiss. Peter and Bucky kiss in the same fashion, too excited for it to be really good, but they both love it nonetheless. Bucky smirks as he pulls away from the omega and takes in his outfit.

"Did you miss us, Omega?" Bucky drawls a little as he tugs on the edge of the briefs that stick out from the bottom of the sweatshirt. Peter flushes but narrows his eyes at his two smug, cocky Alpha mates. 

"No, not at all. I am actually mourning the idea that I am now going to have to share the bed with you two blanket thieves all over again." Peter hears Tony and Sam laugh at the three of them before heading back inside to give the three privacy. 

"You know you secretly love it." Bucky teases as he tickles Peter on the side. Peter laughs a little as he moves away from the hand, his mind instantly going back to what is hiding inside of that stomach. "Plus, you don't need those blankets when you have us to keep you warm." Steve amends as he leads the two back inside. Peter is glad, the air is a little chilly on his bare legs. 

"Well, maybe. But only because I love you guys and you put up with a lot when you love someone." Peter reaches out his hand and grabs Steves'. Steve smiles back at Peter and proceeds to rub his thumb over the back of his knuckles, it is such a Steve thing to do that Peter instantly feels safe and sound with his two alphas near him. 

"We love you too, Peter. We are surprised though, that you are back. We thought we were going to be the ones to welcome back our very own spider-man, and now you are the one who welcomed us back. Do you know why you were sent back home early?" Steve asks as the elevator hums slightly as it brings them down to their floor. Peter freezes for a second before he calms himself down, which doesn't go unnoticed by his very observant mates. 

"Yes, I know, but, can we just like cuddle and go to bed and I will tell you in the morning? It's not like bad, or life-threatening. Well, actually it could be both of those but is currently neither of those." Peter gets lost in thought about all the bad things that could happen between now and the birth of their baby. He is so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn't realize the confused and concerned glances his mates are throwing to each other. But, since they trust their omega to actually tell them if something is really wrong, they let it go.

"Of course baby boy, we can talk in the morning and just cuddle together tonight. I know I'm beat from these last couple of days of working and doing the cleanup." Bucky amends, always the one to break the silence. 

Peter smiles at his mate and cuddles more into his neck as they reach their floor. He doesn't let go of either of his mates and they make it to their room and collapse straight onto the bed. Peter giggles from both of them laying on top of his body, and they only smile as they both get up and strip down to their underwear so they can go to sleep. 

Peter crawls to the middle of the bed and feels himself start to get tired and hazy again. Even after sleeping for the last seven hours, he is still tired. Growing a baby seems to take a lot out of a person, Peter thinks. Soon enough both Steve and Bucky are taking their spots on the bed and curling up next to their mate. Steve glues to the back of Peter, his one arm under his head and the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and tighter into him. Bucky curls up in front of him, their legs tangle up together and Peter's head on Bucky's chest, listening to the gentle thump of his heart beating. 

Peter feels so content in this moment that he has no fears of what is to come the next day, only love for his two mates that have done nothing but love and care for their omega. 


	5. Confessions

Peter woke up alone, which wasn't uncommon but was also strange after all three of them being away for so long. Peter strains his neck to see the time on the clock and sees it is only a little after eight. Peter assumes both of his mates are out on their run or making breakfast, so Peter just gets up and gets going with his day. He feels refreshed, which he assumes has something to do with the fifteen hours of sleep he got, as he makes his way to the shower to get off all of the rest of the sleepiness that comes from waking up. 

Peter has just gotten into the shower when he hears the bathroom door open and someone joining him in the shower. Turning around, Steve smiles at his little omega before reaching around him for the body wash sitting on the ledge.

"Hey, Baby. Buck and I just got back from our run. He is going to make breakfast while I get the pleasure of showing with you." Steve smiles one of those sweet, innocent, loving smiles that Peter melts at every time he sees it. Peter smiles up at his mate and stands still as Steve rubs him down with the body wash direct him so he is in the path of the water raining down from their very expensive shower head. Steve is gentle and doesn't try to push the touches any further than to get him clean. Peter is upset with the casual touching but also feeling very well taken care of from his alpha for being cleaned by him. 

Steve is quick to wash his hair, gently moving Peter any which way he needed to to get under the water spray before he leads Peter out of the shower and drying him down in a big fluffy white towel. Steve doesn't seem to notice the small swell on Peter's stomach, which makes Peter worry even more that he is still not providing enough for his baby to grow. Steve notices a slight change in his mate and hopes that everything is okay. Peter can sometimes worry about things that he has no need to worry about, and for some reason, Steve can't help but feel like it has something to do with why he was sent home early. 

"Come on, Baby lets go see what Bucky cooked up for us." Peter gasps as he is picked up by Steve, completely naked and carried out of the room. 

"Steve, we need clothes," Peter whines as he wiggles around in the muscular arms. "You know the rule about being in the kitchen, pants, and shirts because we can burn our skin with hot grease." Peter recites as he remembers the numerous times both of the alphas said it to him. Peter used to be the one to enforce the rule, but now, wanting to hide the bump for as long as Peter takes to tell the news to his alphas, Peter is enforcing the rule. 

"Okay, Baby, go pick something out," Steve mumbles as he lets Peter down on the ground. Peter is quick to throw Steve a pair of sweatpants, ones that Peter knows frame his ass perfectly, and grabs a pair of boxers and one of Bucky's shirts before following Steve out into the kitchen, their hands joined together and swinging back and forth as they follow the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. 

Peter begins to feel his stomach roll at the scent of bacon. He has tried to stray away from the food these past few weeks, knowing that its scent and taste tend to send him down a spiral of nausea that ends with him throwing up. It's so sad too, Peter has been crushing this whole morning sickness thing this past week and now the back is going to ruin it. And, it is not exactly ideal since Peter knows his Alphas are not going to take too kindly to him being sick since he can't be sick. 

Peter tries to control his stomach as he is finally in the kitchen and being hit with the full scent with the salty meat, normally Peter could eat ten pieces of bacon before calling it quits, but lately, the treasured morning food makes Peter anything but hungry. He tries his hardest to not seem affected by the smell, allowing Bucky to draw him into his arms and place a soft peck on the top of his head before Peter feels his stomach upheave and he lurches over to the sink just in time for bile to rise up and out of him. 

Steve and Bucky both let out equally surprised sounds as they rush to soothe Peter as he continues to drive heave over the sink. "The bacon," Peter gasps as he finally gets a reprieve from the gagging. "Its the bacon." Peter is back to gagging in a second, but one of the hands-on his back is gone and the scent of bacon slowly disappears as a window is opened and a slight breeze comes in from the outside and the bacon is quickly thrown away. Steve continues to whisper comforting words as Bucky rejoins the two with a wet washcloth to wipe Peter's mouth and chin. With the bacon gone and the scent somewhat out of the air, Peter feels the nausea subside and moves away from the edge of the sink.

Steve is quick to hand over a glass of water, which Peter takes thankfully and gulps down half of it before setting it down with a gasp. Peter looks at his two mates and comes to the conclusion that neither one of them are going to let him get away with being sick. Since the whole mutated DNA makes it basically impossible for him to be sick. Peter feels the nerves sit heavily in the pit of his stomach as he realizes now is going to be the time when the news is broken to his mates. 

"Pete, Baby, what's going on? Why are you throwing up from the smell of bacon? I have never seen you sick in my whole life." Bucky fusses as he continues to wipe Peter's face down, which is now clean, but Peter doesn't complain since he knows that his mates do this when they want to help but aren't sure how to. 

"I-I guess I have something that I need to talk to the both of you about, and it relates to the whole coming home early mid-mission deal too. I've known for like a week and maybe assumed for a little longer before that but was kind of in denial because it didn't feel like this was the kind of thing either of you would be happy about because we were finally in a place in our life and our relationship where everything was right and..." Peter looks between his two mates and sees that they are only becoming more confused and concerned as Peter continues to ramble on about nothing. Peter steels himself and decides to just rip of the bandaid.

"Okay, well, this is kind of anti-climatic, but yeah, I, Peter Parker, your amazing omega mate, maybe, sort of, kind of, but definitely, absolutely, um, pregnant. Like completely knocked up, there is a tiny little plum - which is what I have been calling the baby because that's how big it is, or supposed to be - currently growing in me and its definitely yours. Not that it wouldn't be, because you guys are like the only ones who have, _you know,_ in me." Peter exhales shakily as he finally is able to shut his mouth and stop himself from rambling anymore. 

Steve and Bucky continue to stare at Peter completely dumbfounded. Neither one of them seems as if they are going to say something so Peter decides that he should open his mouth and let words spill out again.

"I found out a week ago, while I was on my mission, and I was like, _well shit, Peter, you have found yourself to be quite pregnant,_ and so I went to this clinic and they did an ultrasound and showed me a picture of the baby and at first I was really scared, like shitless, and then I realized that I would be fine cause I have you guys and you would be there and then they handed me all of these pills because my body is a mess and the baby was really small, too small, so they said I had to take them and I have been, like religiously, down to the minute because I am convinced that the scheduling is going to help, and it has because I am starting to get a bump which apparently was already supposed to be there and-and, I have nothing more to say so I really need someone else to start talking, like right now." Peter huffs as he starts getting a little mad that neither of his mates have said anything on the subject so far.

"Pregnant," Bucky mumbles as if he is still trying to figure out what the world means. 

"Yes, which shouldn't be too surprising considering I went off birth control and you guys haven't been using condoms and I know the doctor said it wouldn't happen, but guess what, it did, so own up to it or I'm going to hurt you." Peter begins to feel tears of frustration build in his eyes as the situation becomes more awkward.

"Pregnant," Steve repeats, staring down at Peter's stomach, the baggy fabric hiding any sort of evidence. Steve reaches out and lifts the fabric up and over Peter's head and drops it down on the ground without a care about where it lands. Peter stays quiet as he lets his mates slowly come to terms with the news they were just given. Peter didn't break the news to them delicately, so he can't be too mad that it is taking them a little while to process the information. Peter knows it took him a hot second too. 

Steve's warm hand drops onto the stomach that now clearly is showing the slight swell of a growing baby. Bucky's metal hand is quick to join and Peter shivers at the two different temperatures. It's not like Peter has never been touched on his stomach, but in the context of the touching makes it feel so much more intimate. 

"A baby?" Bucky mumbles, his touch soft as his fingers brush over the taught skin. "Our baby." Peter answers. His hand coming up to join the other two on his stomach. Peter looks up to see two identical smiles on his mates' faces and knows that all is going to be okay. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky, Steve, and Peter end up standing in the kitchen in silence for another ten minutes, the news still sinking in for the two super soldiers, before Steve laughs suddenly, pulling both Peter and Bucky into a strong hug. 

"We're gonna be parents. We are going to have a baby. This is amazing." Petter giggles, giddy that his mates are finally starting to be as happy as he is. Peter turns to Bucky when he still hasn't said anything, but Peter is surprised to see tears built up in his eyes, Bucky frantically blinking as if to keep them in his eyes.

"It's okay, Bucky," Peter whispers as he runs his fingers through his long, slightly tangled hair. Peter's fingers catch on a knot and Bucky winces as Peter giggles and works his fingers out of his hair.

"Do you wanna see the ultrasound?" Peter whispers again, wanting to keep the calm and safe environment that they have created around the three of them. Peter hopes they say yes, which he knows they will because he also wants to look at his little plum again. Its been too long since he traced his fingers around the small figure that is growing in his stomach. 

"Yes," Bucky whispers back. Peter smiles at him, loving the sound of his soft and loving voice. Peter already knows that the three of them are going to love the baby more than anything in the entire world. 

Peter giggles as he runs off to the room. He goes to the drawer in the nightstand that sits by the side of the bed and digs to the bottom of the drawer where he hid the picture when he got home the night before. He stares at the picture for a second before he is darting back the way he came. He heads straight for the kitchen but backtracks when he sees the two men sitting on the couch. Peter smiles and hurdles over the couch and lands in the space between the two alphas. 

"Careful, baby," Steve warns as he watches Peter running around. He isn't too knowledgeable about pregnancy, but he knows that Peter is going to have to be more careful now when he is carrying their little bundle. Peter rolls his eyes but shuffles into a more comfortable position before holding the picture out in front of him. Instantly Steve and Bucky lean forward and into Peter as they look at the ultrasound.

"That's the legs, and the feet, and the arms, and head. The doctor couldn't see the gender but that I should be able to find out at the next appointment I go to. I think its a boy though. I just have a feeling." Peter points out all the parts as he talks about them. Steve and Bucky follow his finger, recognizing the features but still having a hard time since the baby was still so small. 

"You said that the baby was too small? You've been taking medicine to help?" Bucky asks with his eyes still on the picture. Peter nods before going over what he remembers from the conversation with the doctor. 

"I have really low levels of two hormones that are important to the growth of the baby. She also gave me prenatal medicine to take, which is normal, but um, I should probably get Bruce to look over my levels to make sure that the medication I was given will be any help for my enhancements." Steve and Bucky seem concerned suddenly at the thought that the medicine might not be working. "But, in the past week my stomach has grown, and I have been eating more and allowing myself to eat my cravings, so I think it is doing something to help, but I just want to make sure that I am getting the best help for our baby." Steve and Bucky relax a little and allow the information. 

"We should go talk to Bruce, make sure that everything is okay," Bucky demands as he starts to get up from the couch. Peter whines as Steve gets up too and begins to pull Peter up from the couch.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet, I'm not ready. I, it's selfish, but I want it to only be us and the baby for as long as we can. I want to wait until 20 weeks, and I'm 12 now, so two more months of just us being the ones to know about it. Doesn't that sound nice?" Peter tries to reason. He knows logically that they will have to tell someone on the team soon, be it Bruce or Stephen, but Peter is hopeful to keep this pregnancy a secret so that he and his alphas can enjoy the journey they are now on together. 

"Baby, we would love to keep this between us for as long as we can, but we also need to make sure that this baby is going to be okay. You have a high metabolism, we need to make sure you are taken enough of the medication to help keep both of you happy and healthy." Bucky says softly, Steve is nodding along with what Bucky is saying. Peter should have assumed that they would want him to see a doctor right away, they are the same way with him after callouts and missions. 

"Okay, we can see Bruce, but tomorrow! Today, I want to spend all day with both of you, cuddling and watching movies on the couch. I missed you both so much and just want some time with my Alphas." Peter lets his lower lip poke out, his pout in full force as he turns it on both of his mates. Bucky physically recoils from the strength of the pout being directed at him, while Steve just melts as he looks down at Peter. 

"Okay, Baby, whatever you want, but tomorrow morning, bright and early, we are making our way to the medbay and we are telling Bruce so he can make sure you and the little baby in your tummy are doing okay." Steve concedes as he begins to gather all the blankets around the room. Peter smiles as he melts into Bucky's side as he watching his other Alpha fuss around both of them, tucking them into their blankets. Peter sits up quickly when a thought rushes into his head. 

"Wait, we didn't get to eat breakfast!"

* * *

Peter, Steve, and Bucky all spend the rest of the day on the couch. Bucky and Steve made sure to wait on Peter's hand and foot for anything he asked for, which mainly ended up being weird combos of food such as pickles and peanut butter. They both even went as far as to eat weird snack foods with him. Overall, Peter felt comfortable and safe with both of his alphas surrounding him and their little baby nestled safely in his stomach. 

They all went to bed excited that night knowing that they were going to be able to see their baby tomorrow on the screen instead of the well-worn picture that Peter had from his last ultrasound. 


End file.
